


Vampires Suck (Literally!)

by goodlivin2u, tfw_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Case Fic, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Sam is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlivin2u/pseuds/goodlivin2u, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: Dean Winchester does not do Halloween - after all why would he, what with the REAL monsters he has to deal with? But after discovering a Spirit store, Castiel really wants to celebrate it. Hopefully Dean will understand all the decorations...However, when Claire runs into trouble at a Halloween party, the night does not go as anyone had planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We were paired up to write something for Halloween for the Destiel & Cockles Sentence Monthly Challenge. This has been great fun, so we want to say thank you to sydkn3e for having such a brilliant idea.
> 
> We hope you like this story - if you do, please leave comments and kudos. Enjoy!

Team Free Will had just finished a nasty case involving a vengeful spirit. For once, they didn’t have any pressing matters to attend to, so Dean, Sam, and Cas headed back to the bunker. There wasn’t a looming Apocalypse, The Darkness had been defeated, and most monsters went into hiding upon hearing of TFW’s free schedule.

 

The boys were getting used to domesticity. Sam had a stable wifi connection (but let’s be honest – when hadn’t he been able to use the internet?), Cas was learning the art of binge-watching Netflix, and Dean….well, Dean found out that he liked to cook. Their lives were as normal as they’d ever be, but they didn’t give up hunting for good. They sought out easy enough cases that would keep them in fighting shape, but wouldn’t leave them broken and unable to move for a few days.

 

It was on the way back into town when Sam noticed a Spirit Halloween store that popped up downtown.

 

“Must be that time of year,” he said. Cas looked to where Sam’s attention was, but didn’t know what to make of the store.

 

“What exactly is it –“ Cas was cut off as Dean almost instantaneously replied “It’s stupid, is what it is.” Both Sam and Cas were a bit surprised at Dean’s outburst, but then again, he had been through a lot with this last case.

 

Sam waited a moment before answering Cas.

 

“Cas, as you may know, Halloween is celebrated on October 31 st which is in a couple weeks. Over the years, it has become a holiday that glorifies monsters. Kids dress up in costumes and go to houses asking for candy. Though costumes used to be homemade and unique, technology can now mass-produce the same costume in different sizes for kids all over the world. The Spirit store sells these costumes, along with other Halloween decorations for your yard or home.”

 

“I don’t understand. Why would you –“ Once again, Dean cut in. “It’s a stupid holiday and we don’t celebrate it. End of story.”

 

Sam intentionally directed his next sentence to the angel in the backseat. “Cas, if you want, I can tell you more about it later. I have some books in my room that explore the origins of the holiday and how it’s evolved over time.”    
  


“I’d like that very much, Sam. Thank you.”

 

After that, the remaining ride home was silent. Sam let Dean be, but he gave him a look that said ‘we’re going to talk about this later.’

 

As they were pulling up to the bunker Cas’s phone rang. “It’s Claire.” He climbed out of the car and moved a small distance away where he could talk to her without being disturbed by the brothers.

 

Sam instantly turned to Dean with a frown on his face. “Dude, what is your problem? It’s just a bit of fun. You need to lighten up.”

 

“Sam. We fight monsters every day. Why the hell would we want to celebrate them? Jeez, I can’t believe I even have to explain this crap.” Dean stomped away, leaving Sam feeling frustrated. This wasn’t the first time they had argued over Halloween, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. 

 

Cas ended his call, and walked back over to Sam. “Claire is going to a Halloween party, and wanted to borrow some potion bottles for her costume… Is Dean okay?”

 

“He’s still pissed about the whole Halloween thing. Don’t worry about it Cas, he’ll get over it.”

 

Cas looked a little annoyed at hearing of Dean’s continued bad mood, and decided to stay out of his way for the moment. “I am just going to collect these things for Claire, but I would like to know more about the history of Halloween.”

 

Cas always felt awkward when Sam and Dean started fighting; despite feeling that he really should be on the side of the man he loved, sometimes Dean’s stubbornness was infuriating, and Sam was  _ his _ friend too. 

 

They went into the bunker, not seeing any sign of Dean, so Cas went to the supply closet to get the bottles for Claire. When he was done he went back to find Sam again.

 

Sam handed Cas a book, which he looked through with fascination. It was good to know what sort of party Claire would be attending, and also, he had come up with a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later Cas drove to meet with Claire, to give her the bottles. The smile on her face when she saw him made him very happy - he still felt somewhat guilty for what had happened to Jimmy, and he found the fact that she didn’t hate him kind of miraculous. They hugged each other, and Cas kissed the top of her head affectionately, before handing her the bag.

 

“Hiya Castiel. Thanks.” Claire looked puzzled for a moment. “Your nerd of a boyfriend not with you? I thought he would be all ‘you behave yourself young lady’.” Claire’s impersonation of Dean was hilarious, and Cas couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

 

“No, I didn’t tell Dean about the party. He doesn’t ‘do’ Halloween.” Cas used air quotes for emphasis.

 

“No way. I thought he’d be into that hardcore.” 

 

“I guess it’s a little too much like real life to him. It’s a shame though, I would like to celebrate it with him and Sam.”

 

“Well, you should just do it then. Dress up, get some decorations, and show him what he’s missing.”

 

“I was thinking about maybe… doing something like that. But Dean-”

 

“C’mon Castiel, are you a man or a mouse? Do it.” With these words Claire hugged Cas goodbye, then got back into her car and drove away.

 

Cas stood in the middle of the road and watched her disappear into the distance, with his head tilted in a way that made him look adorable, according to Dean.

 

When Cas got back to the bunker, he found Sam in the library organizing some archives. As Cas went down the hall, he saw that Dean’s door was open a crack. Cas didn’t want to pry, but he could easily see that Dean was propped up on his bed, watching a Netflix show with his headphones on, and already nursing a bottle of beer. Dean was the one who originally taught Cas the wonders of online entertainment, so Cas could now understand why Dean turned to it in times of relaxation. Cas smiled a little, knowing that this was Dean’s way of coping and things would be back to normal in no time. 


	3. Chapter 3

A little while later, Sam dug his way out of the mass of books surrounding him and found Cas.    
  


“Hey Cas, are you busy? I was wondering if you’d like to go for a drive?”   
  


“Where are we going on this ‘drive?’”   
  


“I was thinking we could go into town and you could see some Halloween decorations, since you seemed interested in that earlier.”   
  


“Will Dean be joining us?”   
  


“No, I thought you and I could just go. We never hang out by ourselves anyway.”   
  


“Well, Dean and I do share a more profound bond.” At this, Sam gave Cas his Bitchface #259.

 

“Are you coming or not?”

 

“I thought we already established my curiosity in the subject. Honestly Sam, for a smart guy, you ask a lot of irrelevant questions.”

 

Sam tried to not appear annoyed, as this was just one of Cas’ quirks. He had never really ‘clicked’ with Cas, but nevertheless, Sam kept trying. As they made their way down the hall, Sam stuck his head in Dean’s doorway.

 

“Cas and I are going out. We’ll be back after dinner.” Dean grunted in acknowledgement, but didn’t look up from his computer. Sam closed the door gently and started to leave the bunker with Cas. Five seconds later, Dean called out “bring me some pie! Pie!”

 

* * *

“So…” Sam really wasn’t good at starting conversations with Cas unless there was a direct purpose. He used to be good at small talk, back when he was a normal kid in college with friends. But over the years, hunting made him more direct and concise.

 

“Could we go to that store we passed yesterday?” Sam breathed a sigh of relief, as this was a question he could easily answer and converse about.

 

“Spirit? Sure. We can go there.”

 

Cas smiled excitedly, and Sam could swear that he was almost bouncing up and down in his seat. At times like this Sam could kind of see why Dean thought Cas was adorable - he was like a cute little puppy.

 

The first thing Cas noticed when they went into the store was how much orange there was. He had never seen so much orange. Black was quite prominent too, but not quite as noticeable. There were pumpkins. Well... plastic pumpkin shaped lanterns and banners covered in pumpkins. 

 

Other banners had witch shapes on them - although Cas had never met a witch that wore a pointy hat and flew on a broomstick - black cats, skeletons, bats, cauldrons, the word Halloween written in red, seemingly dripping in blood. 

 

There were models of all sorts of horror-type figures, and costumes too. Cas was particularly interested in the vampire teeth and cloak, and werewolf costume.

 

This obsession with the macabre was truly mind-blowing to Cas; uninitiated to the tradition as he was, but he was utterly fascinated. He really wanted to purchase some of this stuff to decorate his room.

 

He turned to Sam with wide eyes that were practically sparkling with wonder. “Sam. Can I buy some things?”

 

“Yeah sure, Cas. Go for it.” Sam was still pretty ticked off with his brother, and he knew that letting Cas buy a shitload of Halloween goodies would be one way to get back at him. He waited as the angel went around the store picking up items until his arms were overflowing, then went over to the cashier. He hadn’t really registered exactly what Cas was buying, but it made him happy, so he gave Cas one of their many credit cards and went to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was driving back to the bunker when all of a sudden Cas exclaimed, “Pie! We forgot Dean’s pie!” They had just passed a Gas n’ Sip a mile back, so Sam swerved and made a U-turn. As Cas was inside buying food, Sam decided to fill Baby up with gas as a courtesy to Dean. It was a small favor that usually went unnoticed, but it helped the boys get along. 

 

Just as Sam was finishing up, he heard yelling from inside. He grabbed his gun in case of an emergency, and rushed inside. He found Cas holding the cashier by his collar, demanding “What do you mean you don’t have pie. I need pie!” Sam thought now was a good time to intervene, so he slowly approached Cas and said “Cas, put the man down. We can get pie somewhere else.”

 

It was as if Cas hadn’t registered Sam’s presence prior to him speaking. Cas quickly realized where he was and how his behavior wasn’t necessary. He lowered the cashier and mumbled an apology before leaving. 

 

They found a diner close to town, but Sam told Cas to stay inside the car this time. He bought a slice of apple pie for Dean, and two burgers for him and Cas. The rest of the ride was mostly silent, save for the music playing from Baby’s speakers. 

 

When they got back, Cas decided to deliver Dean’s pie by himself. He found Dean in the same position as he left him. Cas put the pie on the dresser and had a hand on the doorknob ready to leave when Dean took off his headphones and said “Thanks, Cas.” To Cas, that was enough of an apology. He smiled at Dean and went to his own room, ready to see what he had bought earlier.


	5. Chapter 5

Cas pulled out a banner from a bag and hung it on one side of the room, securing it to the wall with a couple of thumbtacks. When he was done he stepped back to admire his work. Delighted with how good it looked, he began to remove more things from the bags, and started to create the look he wanted. More banners, fake blood, cobwebs, little rubber spiders, as well as skulls, a couple of plastic skeletons, a remote control operated coffin. By the time he had finished this was going to look “awesome” - to borrow one of Dean’s favorite words. 

 

A few hours later - Cas had lost all sense of time because he was enjoying himself so much - he stopped to survey the scene.  _ Oh _ . He had gotten so carried away, without thinking, he had decorated most of the bunker. The hallways, library, and war room were all festooned to some degree; Cas wondered if he could remove them before Dean awoke.  _ Nope, too late _ . He could hear the older Winchester approaching, footsteps slowing, as he was obviously taking in the horror of what Cas had done.

 

“Cas? What the-?” Dean’s annoyed voice echoed through the hallways. 

 

“Hello Dean.” Cas greeted as Dean rounded the corner with a frown firmly in place. “Happy Halloween...?”

 

“First of all it’s not Halloween yet, and B, what the hell? Why have you covered everything with… I don’t even know what most of this stuff is?” Dean gestured wildly about, arms flailing in confusion.

 

“Er, I wanted to make the bunker look festive.” Cas smiled brightly, hoping that he could use his charm on Dean. It didn’t seem to work this time, however, as Dean still wore a frown.

 

“Hmm. I don’t think festive is the right word, Cas.” Dean looked around him again, and sighed as he touched a spot of fake blood. “Y’know, this is gonna be a pain in the ass to clean off.”

 

“I know, but I promise I’ll do all the cleaning. If…” Cas trailed off, giving Dean an expectant look. He wasn’t sure if Dean was suggesting that it had to be done right now, or if he could leave it as it was.

 

“Yeah, you can leave it up. It looks kinda ridiculous, but I don’t wanna spoil all your fun. Just, don’t expect me to join in whatever you have planned.” Dean grimaced at Cas, as the angel pulled him into a heartfelt kiss. Later, Cas would show him just how grateful he was at being allowed to leave the decorations up.

  
When Sam appeared a few minutes later and found Dean and Cas sitting surrounded by what looked like the entire contents of the Spirit store, he was taken aback. Not least by the fact that Dean hadn’t demanded that it all be removed immediately.  _ Well, whaddya know _ ? His brother really had grown.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Halloween arrived, Dean had mostly accepted the state the bunker was in. He complained when he got fake cobwebs on his clothes, and threatened to confiscate the remote control from Cas if he opened the lid of the coffin without warning one more time. He also refused to drink any of the concoction Cas had made, which he described as ‘witches’ brew’.

 

“It’s not really witches’ brew, Dean. It’s spiced punch. I found the recipe ‘online’.”

 

“Cas, you don’t need to do air quotes everytime you say online.” Dean made a grumpy face, which drew an adorable chuckle from Cas.

 

“I know.” With another laugh Cas went to find Sam, to see if he could persuade the younger Winchester to try some of the drink. 

 

Dean’s phone rang; the screen lit up with the name Claire. “Hey.” Dean answered with fondness in his voice.

 

“Dean?” Claire sounded panicked, and Dean was immediately on alert. “There are some creepy guys at this party. Not normal level creepy; I could handle that on my own, but I don’t like the look of these dudes. I think they might actually be vampires.”

 

“What party? Where are you? We’ll come get you.” Dean was already searching for Sam and Cas while they talked.

 

“I… didn’t Cas tell you?”

 

“No. Where the hell are you, Claire?” Dean was getting more concerned by the second, so he would have to leave talking to Cas about neglecting to mention the party for the moment.

 

“It’s at 360 North Wolf Avenue in Oberlin. Could you hurry? Please Dean?” 

 

_ Godammit _ . “We’re leaving now. Should be there in a couple of hours.” Dean ended the call, and quickly found his brother and boyfriend, sitting in the kitchen, talking.

 

“Sam, Cas, we need to go right now. Claire’s in danger.” The two men sat and processed this information for a few seconds, and Dean grew impatient. “C’mon. We have to go.”

 

They both jumped up then, and started to move towards the garage. Dean held Cas back, and fixed him with a glare. 

 

“What the hell were you thinking letting Claire go to a Halloween party? Do you know what kind of douchebags go to those things?” So, it seems they were going to discuss it now.

 

Cas looked hurt, and Dean instantly felt bad. “I didn’t ‘let Claire go,’ Dean. She simply told me she was going. I only helped her with her costume.” He went to walk away, and Dean stopped him again.

 

“I’m sorry Cas, I’m not mad at you. I’m just worried, okay.”

 

Cas lifted his hand to stroke Dean’s cheek. “I know. I’m worried too. Let’s go and save the closest thing I have to a daughter.” 

 

As they made their way to the Impala, Dean thought, not for the first time, how lucky he was to have Cas; to keep him grounded, and to stop him from going off half-cocked.


	7. Chapter 7

The car journey was tense - not least because Dean drove so fast that what should have taken around two hours actually took slightly less than one.

 

Sam got out of the car first, reeling a little. “Thanks for the white-knuckle ride, Dean. We wouldn’t have been much use to Claire if you killed us.”

 

Dean glared at his brother as he and Cas came to stand next to him. “I got us here, didn’t I?”

 

Sam thought it best to say no more about it, so the three of them made their way up to the front door quietly. Dean was the first to reach the door, and on pushing it, he found that it swung open easily. He motioned to the others to get behind him as he silently went inside, surveying the scene as he moved. There seemed to be very little happening, apart from a small group of teenagers standing in the middle of the living room looking scared.

 

“Hey!” They all jumped when Dean shouted at them. “What’s going on here? Have any of you seen Claire Novak? Blonde hair, about this tall… big attitude.”

 

A boy about the same age as Claire, with a fearful expression on his face, spoke up. “They took her… and the others, too. It-”

 

“What do you mean? Who took her?” Cas cut him off as his usually mild demeanour changed instantly to dangerous. Dean would never  _ not _ find smite-y Cas hot as hell.

 

“The guys… with the vamp costumes. Man, I didn’t like the look of them. Grabbed her and a few others. Said they were going to have a party of their own.”  

 

“How long ago did this happen? Did you see which way they went?” Sam was trying to keep a cool head, but even Dean could see that he was worried.

 

Another teenage boy came forward and gestured towards the front door. “About ten minutes ago… they headed North.”

 

“Thanks.” Dean spoke to the kid, then turned back to Sam and Cas. “We need to catch up to them. Quick.”

 

“Already on it.” Sam left first, leading the way to the Impala.

 

Dean stopped suddenly in the doorway and spoke to the group of teenagers. “Lock the door behind me. And next time you have a party... be more careful.” 

As they got in the car, Sam pulled up Google Maps.

 

“It looks like there’s an abandoned building up ahead on the left. Must be an old factory of some kind.”

 

“Alright. Now when we get there, I’m gonna go find Claire. Sam, you take Cas and slash any vamps you come across.”

 

“Shouldn’t I be with you, Dean?” Cas asked.

 

“Cas, you and I both know monsters prey on our emotions. It’s too risky for you to be there.”

 

“I understand. But Dean -”

 

“I know! She’ll be fine, Cas. I’ll make sure of it.” Dean slightly doubted the truth of his words, but nevertheless held eye contact with his angel. Oh, if anything happened to Claire…


	8. Chapter 8

As they got out of the Impala, Dean motioned for the other two to canvas the right side of the building. Dean slipped through the front, silently cursing the squeaky door. He hoped the vampires were too distracted to notice.

 

Dean came upon the scene of four teenagers in a circle on the ground, tied together with rope. He could only assume the vamps were smart enough to tie their wrists, too. Hopefully Claire had her switchblade on her. If he could keep them talking, it would give her time to escape. 

 

Thankfully, the real fun hadn’t started yet. Dean counted maybe 7 vamps. Only three of them were surrounding the kids. The rest were hanging back, appearing bored.  _ Strange _ , Dean thought.

 

“Can we kill them yet? I’m growing tired of this game.” One of the younger vamps pouted. 

 

“NO! Once we have drained their blood, then we’ll kill them. In fact, I’ll let you kill them all yourself. How does that sound, princess?” Dean guessed this was the nest leader talking.

 

The younger vamp stood up and joined the crowd. She circled around the teenagers, trying to decide who would be her first victim. She stopped in front of a pre-pubescent boy who was shaking in terror. 

 

“There’s no need to be afraid, honey. I can smell your fear. We just want to have fun. Don’t you?” 

 

The boy went wide-eyed and mute. 

 

“Pick on someone your own size, lady!” Claire snarled. The vamp’s head snapped up to meet Claire.

 

“Ooh, looks like she got a mouth on her. I’ll enjoy killing you. Nice and slowly, too. I’ll rip out your tongue and then your throat, making sure you eat your words. That way, when I finally do kill you, you won’t be able to scream.” 

 

“Yeah? Well, I might be dead but you’ll still be ugly. No amount of makeup will fix that.” Claire smirked. Dean watched, temporarily proud. That was short-lived, however, because the vamp delivered a back-handed slap to Claire’s face, yelling, “You bitch!!”

 

Dean decided to step in. As much as he loved to watch a girl-fight (What? It was the best kind of premise for a porn video!), this was his daughter with real danger involved. Dean stole one of Cas’ lines and yelled “Hey, assbutt!” from across the room. 

 

Suddenly, the vampires were no longer interested in the teenagers.  _ Good _ , Dean thought.  _ Maybe they’ll want me instead _ . 

 

“How about we do a little exchange, huh? Let the kids go free, and you can have me. Wouldn’t it be great to deliver me to your Alpha? That’s all he’s ever wanted, anyway.”

 

The leader of the nest made his way over to Dean and shook his hand. “Well well well, if it isn’t the great Dean Winchester. Ladies and gentlemen, let’s give him a warm welcome. So Dean, what brings you to our neck of the woods?”

 

“Saving people, hunting things. You know, the family business?”

 

“Ah, yes. Well, we have our family, too, and our business is just as important. There’s not many of us left, seeing as you’ve killed them all. Letting us repopulate is only the right thing to do...wouldn’t you agree?”

 

“Afraid not. I can’t let you do that in good conscience.”

 

“Dean. I thought we could approach this civilly. I guess I was wrong. Wouldn’t be the first time, though,” the vamp sighed.

 

“Yeah, but it will be your last,” Dean muttered as he charged towards the vamp, knife ready. 

 

Before the knife could connect with the vamp, it dodged smoothly out of the way, then delivered a blow to the side of Dean’s head, knocking him sideways. He crashed into the pillar beside him, but managed to stay upright, despite seeing stars. After taking a few breaths and steadying himself, Dean ran at the vamp again. This time the creature lunged first, and flung him across the room, making sure the hunter landed in a pile of discarded wooden pallets.

 

Dean was severely winded, and struggled to get back up, but when he lifted his head he could see Claire cutting through her ropes with the switchblade. He was so grateful in that moment that he had taught her how to conceal weapons. More distraction was needed to ensure her escape, so he pushed himself back to his feet and challenged the vamps yet again. 

 

“That all you got? Daddy wouldn’t be very impressed.” Dean could see that his words had an effect as the entire nest began to circle him.

 

_ Shit _ .

 

The leader sneered and laughed cruelly. “Well well, Winchester, I don’t much like your odds. I do hope you fight back though - it’s always more fun when there’s a struggle.”

 

By now Claire had freed herself, and was releasing the other captives from their ropes. Once they were all free one of the other teenagers spotted a way out and pointed it out to Claire. They made their way towards it quietly, but one of the vamps spotted the movement, and in a flash appeared in front of them, blocking their escape. One of the teenage girls screamed, and as if this had opened the floodgates, all hell broke loose.

 

More of the creatures moved to stop the teenagers from getting away, but they fought back, pushing towards the door until they could get out. Claire held back, shouting “Run! Save yourself!” She could see Sam outside waiting by the Impala; engine running for a quick getaway.

 

Once she was satisfied that the teenagers were clear of the building, Claire turned her attention back to the scene in front of her; grabbing a saw that was lying on the ground. Wondering where Cas was and why he wasn’t helping, she sprinted back outside to Sam. She noticed the freed teenagers huddling in the back seat of the Impala, obviously overwhelmed by what they had just witnessed, and felt a wave of sympathy for them.  _ Life was easier when you didn’t know about the existence of monsters _ .

 

“Claire? You’re okay.” Sam looked like he was about to give her a big moose hug.

 

“Yeah yeah, where’s Cas? Dean’s on his own in there.” Claire couldn’t help the annoyed tone - she didn’t want anything to happen to Dean.

 

“What? I thought he was with you.” 

 

Claire had to stop herself from panicking at the thought that Cas might also be in danger - or hurt - and rushed back inside the building before Sam could stop her.

 

Meanwhile, the remaining vamps had started their assault on Dean, with a flurry of fists and kicks. He fell to his knees as he heard a sickening crack from his leg; pain shooting through his body. The vamp who was about to deal him the killer blow suddenly went flying to the side as Claire tackled him from behind.  _ What the hell _ ?

 

Dean was about to yell at Claire for not getting away when she had the chance, when he watched her lift the saw in her hand and smoothly remove the vamp’s head from its body.  _ Impressive _ , he thought, as he hobbled to his feet. Claire had obviously spotted something on a balcony above them, as she had moved away again, and run up the staircase. Dean looked up and saw Cas, standing and doing something with his hands.

 

When Claire reached the angel she glared at him. “Castiel. Why are you just standing here? Why aren’t you helping your boyfriend?”

 

Cas glanced fleetingly at Claire, but didn’t answer - instead he stepped forward and spoke. “My name is Castiel Winchester. Prepare to die.” His voice projected around the walls, making the whole building shake, then he threw what was in his hand to the floor below him. 

 

As soon as it landed on the ground, the remaining vampires were enveloped by a pall of smoke. They dropped to the ground one by one, as Dean stared up at him in awe.

 

“Jeez, Castiel. Dramatic much?” Claire shook her head at Cas. “You coulda just come down and helped out. Or told me you were okay. What was that anyway?”

 

“It was an anti-vamp device. It seems that the British Men of Letters were not entirely without their uses.” Cas ignored the huff from Claire, knowing she was relieved that he was unhurt.

 

They made their way back down to Dean, who was grinning from ear to ear. “Nice going Cas. You got the bad guys.” He yanked his boyfriend forward by the tie, and kissed him tenderly. 

 

“Ugh. You’re gross. I’m gonna be sick.” Claire made gagging noises, while Dean and Cas tried not to laugh.

 

Cas healed Dean with his grace as they kissed, letting pulses of it into his body. Dean felt the warmth flow through him, and thought that it was probably lucky Claire was standing next to them, stopping this from becoming inappropriate. 

 

Pulling back a little, then moving his mouth so that it was over Cas’s ear, Dean whispered to him. “Thanks Cas, for always saving me. For healing me. I’ll show you how thankful I am later.”

 

He felt a shiver go through Cas, and decided that Claire had had enough; it was definitely time to leave. 

 

When they got outside, Sam heaved a visible sigh of relief. “Thank Chuck. Let’s drop these guys off, then get back to the bunker. You’re staying with us tonight, Claire.” This was not a question, and Claire didn’t have the energy to argue anyway.

 

“Yeah, okay. I’ll ring Jody.” Before Claire could get into the car, Dean pulled her into a hug. 

 

“I’m so glad you’re okay, kid. You scared the crap outta me. We’re gonna have a talk… in the morning, though.”

 

Claire smiled and hugged back, and tried not to squeal when she felt Cas’s arms come around the two of them.

 

Dean dropped the kids off where the original party was located, making sure the house was safe again before leaving. He gave each of the kids a card with his name and number on it in case they ran into any monsters in the future. 


	9. Chapter 9

Once he was back on the road with Sam, Cas, and Claire, exhaustion set in. These types of cases didn’t really hurt his head in the thinking way - there were no lack of bones to burn or shifters changing bodies. However, his head was hurting in the very real, human-punching-bag way from getting attacked by the vamps. Dean was getting old, and couldn’t recover as fast as he used to. Thankfully, he had Cas to heal his wounds now. 

 

Speaking of him, where was that nerdy little angel? After they got back home, Cas all but said “I need to show you something” and ran down the hall.  _ What could be that important after finishing a case? _

 

A few minutes later, Cas emerged from their room donning a cape, fake fangs, and a headband with furry ears attached. Dean tried to look annoyed, but couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his face.

 

“Cas, don’t you think we’ve had enough of vampires for today? Or like, the next century?”

 

“But Dean, I’m not a true vampire. I’m a werepire. Remember when you came up with that name? I thought you’d enjoy this.” 

 

“I...I do, Cas. I do.” Dean wanted to say more, but upon seeing the light in Cas’ eyes, thought better of it.  _ Let Cas have his fun, _ Dean thought. _ If Cas is happy, I’m happy. _

 

“So...Cas, I gather you didn’t just decorate the bunker for nothing. How about we celebrate?” 

 

Sam looked warily at Dean, and they had a silent conversation with their eyes. Apparently, the thought of enjoying Halloween was okay if Cas suggested it, but not Sam. Yet, Sam was okay with that. The angel got special privileges around here, but he damn well earned them - seeing as how Cas had saved Dean and Sam more times than they could count. 

 

Sam went to go grab tumblers from the bunker’s kitchen. Cas poured them all some of his  ‘witches’ brew’ and waited to see what they thought. Dean took a long drink of it, face twisting in a grimace as he swallowed. Cas looked at him expectantly, as Sam and Claire carefully sipped at theirs. 

 

“Oh man, Cas. That was rank. What did you put in it?” Dean laughed and sputtered as Cas’s face fell.

 

“I followed the recipe. All the ingredients were correct.” 

 

Claire choked and ran out of the room, while Sam tried to be diplomatic. “It’s not very.... tasty.”

 

With a crestfallen expression on his face, Cas removed the fake plastic teeth he was wearing, then put the tumbler to his mouth and tasted the liquid concoction. The noise he made caused Dean to laugh even harder. 

 

“Nasty, huh?”

 

“I have to admit that it isn’t as delicious as I had hoped for.”

 

Dean pulled the angel towards him, smiling. “No, it isn’t. But you are.” He closed the distance between them, and planted a kiss firmly on Cas’s lips.

 

“Excuse me.” Sam jumped up from his seat and made a dash for the door. Whether it was because of the drink or the very public display of affection, they neither knew nor cared.

 

It was quite spooky how quickly Sam disappeared, though.


End file.
